Ce qu'il m'est arrivé de plus beau
by deydy
Summary: Une histoire assez sombre. Lorsque l'on perd un élément essentiel de sa vie. Les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour exprimer sa douleur.
1. 1

2017

Je suis devant sa maison. A l'intérieur résonne des rires d'enfant. J'ai tenue a annoncer moi-même la nouvelle, dont nous nous serions tous passés. Je suis dans leur jardin, au milieu du terrain trône un arbre, dans lequel se trouve une cabane. Cabane qu'il a construite avec son fils ainé Ben. Doucement mon doigt glisse sur la sonnette. Je vais devoir briser le cœur de cette belle famille. Je prends une dernière respiration. A l'intérieure, des rires d'enfants, sa princesse Méora m'ouvre la porte, elle les yeux et sourire de père. Je me racle la gorge. Alors que Méora m'accueille au sautant dans mes bras. Je luis parle doucement.  
-Ma puce ou est chercher ta Maman.6Elle est dans la salle de bain elle change la couche D'Ilan  
-Bien, tu peux aller la chercher.  
Ben, son frère jumeau, l'attend pour jouer. Méora est allé chercher sa mère. Je vois Ziva poser le petit Ilan dans son parc, elle vient sans doute me saluer. Les sons ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche.  
-Ziva, je…  
Elle a comprit, je la vois s'écrouler au sol en sanglot. Ben et Méora, ont entendu crier leur maman, ils la voient désormais pleurer.  
-Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Ziva ne lui répond pas, je prend alors les devant.  
-Méora, c'est ton papa, il est, il est.  
-Princesse, papa est mort.  
Ziva prend sa fille dans ses bras, elles pleurent toute les deux . Ben lui, est sortit précipitamment, dans le jardin. Je pars alors le rejoindre. Il est monté dans la cabane. Il est train de tout détruire. Je tante de le Calmer. Il s'arrêtes. Et me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes.  
-Oncle Timi pourquoi mon Papa ?  
-Il m'a sauvé la Bénin ton papa est un héro.  
Ben se serre contre moi, et pleure, toutes les larmes de son cœur. Et moi aussi je pleure. J'ai perdu un ami, mon mentor. Je me souviens, je peux encore sentir son sang couler sur mes mains. Je peux encore l'entre me parler, dire ces derniers mots.  
« Tim, cette fois c'est la bonne, tu sais ça me fait penser à un film. Mes enfants Tim, Ziva ils sont la plus belle chose que j'ai connut. Ils vont me manquer. Adina, mon petit ange, elle est dans son berceau, elle m'attend. » Tony a eut sa dernière respiration sur ces simples mots. Il pendait à sa famille. Je me souviens encore du jour ou les jumeaux sont nés, j'était là. Deux beaux bébés, petits mais beaux. C'était il y 7 ans, le 21 Juin, jour de l'été. Nous faisons, un piquenique avec l'équipe. J'attends encore Ziva et Tony.

«Flash back »

Tout e l'équipe était présente. Dont le couple de l'année. Les filles étaient resté assises à l'ombre, Tony lui surveillait avec attention, la future mère de ses enfants.  
-Tony tu peux aller rejoindre les autres je ne vais pas m'en aller.  
-Ok, prends soin de toi ma belle.  
-Il y a Abby et Ducky pour ça.  
-J'y vais.

1 heure après le départ de Tony, abby avait interrompu leurs partie de Tennis.

-Tony, c'est Ziva elle a des contractions.

Tony avait couru à une allure de fou, pour rejoindre la future maman. Ducky lui donnait les premiers soins a Ziva.

Les enfants étaient nés dans parc, de petits bouts, Ben faisait 48 cm pour 1k750 quand à Méora, elle faisait 46 cm pour 1k250. Tony et ziva étaient partis avec leurs enfants dans l'amulance.

Après 1 mois ½ Ben était rentré chez lui, Méora elle était rentré a deux mois.

Je regarde ces enfants ils ont bien grandit, mais aujourd'hui ils traversent la pire épreuve de leurs vie. 

Une rage incontrôlable monte en moi, l'homme qui nous a prit Tony est toujours en liberté. Je laisse la petite famille seule et j'en profite pour avertir le reste de l'équipe.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est assez incroyable. Je suis dans un univers des plus étranges. Je vois ma famille, pleurer. Mon petit Ben, mon petit champion tiens dans sa main celle de sa mère. Ma chère Ziva n'a plus de lumière dans ses yeux. Quand à Méora, elle aussi pleure dans les bras de sa mère. Quand à moi je tiens dans mes bras notre petit ange Adina. Elle n'est plus seule je suis là. J'aimerais tous les consoler mais je ne le peux pas. Adina quand à elle me fait de grands sourires. Je regarde plus bas je suis en train d'assister à mon propre enterrement. Il y a 4 ans, je pleurerais Adina petit ange parti trop tôt. Ce fut un poignard en plein cœur.

Ils sont tous présents à mon enterrement, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, le directeur Vance…J'ai même vu Gibbs pleurer . C'est lui qui prend la parole.

« Antony, était un agent très doué. Le plus doué avec lequel j'ai bossé. Ce n'était pas seulement un collègue c'était un ami. Un ami comme on a peut. Il a sauvé une vie au péril de la sienne. Derrière ses aire de grand gamin se cachait, un homme généreux et bon. Il aimait la justice et faisait tout pour qu'elle soit respecté. Tony était un héro. Un père exeptionel. Quand je l'ai connut il m'a semblé être un jeune chien fou . Mais il sauvé la vie de mon équipe, sans calculer quoi que ce soit. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de fois ou j'ai prié pour qu'il arrête de me parler de ses films. Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me rend compte à quel point toutes ses paroles, sa bonne humeur me manques depuis que je suis partit au Mexique. »

Mince j'aurais bien aimé entendre ça avant. Tiens McGee prends sa place. 

« Je dois à Tony beaucoup de ce que je sais sur mon métier aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'étais son bouc émissaire favori . J'ai hérité de toutes sortes surnoms différents McGeek , McGuignol, McGoogle j'en passe et des meilleurs. Oui mais si jamais j'avais besoin d'aide ou de soutiens il répondait toujours présent à sa manière. Il a sauvé ma vie. Et jamais je n'oublierais ce denier geste. Sa plus grande n'était pas d'être un héros ou toutes autres choses mais s'était sa familles. Ses enfants. Son bureau était entièrement décoré de leurs œuvres. Ben tu étais le champion de ton père. Et toi Méora je l'ai vu pleurer lorsque tu jouais au piano. Quand à toi Ilan je te parlerais de ton papa »

Je suis allongé dans mon dernier lit. Quand j'entend cette petite voix.

« papa »

C'est mon petit Ilan, il vient de dire papa pour la première fois, ce petit bonhomme n'a pas 10 mois. Je ne verrais pas ses premier pas, je ne le ferais plus sauter dans mes bras. Je ne lui donnerais plus à manger. Bon sang comme ça va me manquer.

Ma petite princesse, ma belle Méora n'a pas quitté les bras de sa mère. La voire pleurer me brise le cœur. Elle n'a que 7 ans. Quand Adina est morte, je me souviens j'était dehors, et je pleurais. Alors ma belle princesse est venue se blottir contre moi. « Papa, je t'aimes. Je suis là ». Elle nous faisait souvent rire, et riait en permanence. Cette fois c'est moi qui pleure. Je n'ai jamais aimé voire souffrir ce que j'aime.

Ben se lève il prends la parole, là je sais que c'est de l'improvisation.

« Papa, tu vas me manquer. Mais je te promets que je prendrais de tout le monde. Mon papa tu étais le meilleur papa de l'univers.

Cette fois je pleure comme une fillette. Gibbs s'est approché de Ben et l'a prit dans ses bras. Ou Ben à finit en sanglots »

Ziva vient de se lever mais son corps a aussitôt vacillé. McGee l'a rattrapé de justesse. Ben vient dans ses bras et lui murmure « maman je suis là ».  
Cette fois ils sont au cimetière, cette fois je vais passer sous terre. Abby tient dans ses bras Ilan. Ben et Méora tiennent chacun une main de leur mère. Mon père m'a l'aire tellement vieux. Je l'ai entendu me dire je t'aime mon fils. J'ose croire qu'il sera plus présent comme grand père que ce qu'il a été comme père. McGee Porte des lunettes noires. Il tient la main de Shanna se femme qui attends leur premier enfant, dont je devais être le parrain. Cet enfant grandira, avec de bons parents. Cette fois ils mettent le cercueil en terre. Ma princesse hurle « Non laissez mon papa. Je veux qu'on le mette dans la terre. Il va avoir peur. Je veux mon papa. Je veux mon papa. Gibbs la prend dans ses bras et tente de l'apaiser. Ziva assise sur un banc est incapable de bouger.

Ben vient prendre sa sœur par la main, et la ramène près de Ziva. Cette fois Méora, mais sa peluche favorite, pour que j'ai moins peur. « Papa, c'est pour que tu n'es pas peur et que tu ne m'oublies pas. Ben tiens dans sa petite main gauche ma _Presidential Medal of Freedom (médaille du courage)que j'ai eu à titre posthume. Il s'approche de ma dernière demeure._

_« Papa, est que je serais, aussi courageux que toi ? »_

Avec toi champion, la famille sera protégée, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Je vous aime. Mes amours continuez à vires et tant que parlerez de moi. Je ne serais pas tout à fait mort.  
Vous êtes ce qu'il m'est arrivé de plus beau. Je veillerais à jamais sur vous. Vous êtes beaux mes enfants.


	3. Chapter 3

Me voici dans, la maison de mon ancien agent. Deux mois qu'il est parti. Deux mois qu'il n'y a plus de vie dans cette maison.

Méora, qui était une enfant pleine de vie, ne sourit plus. Et ne parle que très peut. Quand à Ben, il est renfermé sur lui-même et refuse de faire quoi que ce soit. Seul le petit Ilan, amène un peut de vie dans cette maison.  
Quand, à Ziva j'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme. Tony a laissé derrière lui un vide immense. Ce que Ziva a vécut je l'ai vécut. Je ne lui dirais pas que la douleur va passer, ce serait lui mentir. Les enfants sont à l'école, il est temps que je lui parle.  
-Ziva ?  
-Oui.  
- Parle-moi.  
-Et de quoi.  
-De Tony ! Des enfants, de ta douleur.  
Je la vois lentement se décomposer, les larmes perlent sur ses joues.  
-Quand, je vois mes enfants, je le vois lui. Quand je me couche je pense à lui, au réveil je pense à lui. Il n'y a pas une minute sans que je pense à lui. Dis moi que je vais oublier la douleur  
-Non Ziva , tu ne l'oubliera, jamais. Parce qu'il fait partie de toi, des tes tripes. Quand tu vois des enfants tu pense à lui. Trouve la force de te battre, au moins pour eux. Ils ont perdus leur papa, ils ne pourront pas perdre leur Maman.  
-Il m'a tellement donné, sans lui je n'aurais jamais eu la force de m'en sortir. Il me manque tellement. Jai peur d'oublier le son de sa voix, la chaleur de ses bras. Quand à Ilan il n'aura aucun souvenir de son papa.  
-Je lui dirai quel homme était son père. Je lui dirai qu'il aimait ses enfants. Qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, qu'il était un héros un fils.  
Ziva s'est endormie dans mes bras, je dépose lentement sa tête sur le canapé. Ilan dort encore, en parlant de son petit dernier. Tony parlait de sa petite marmotte, je comprends pourquoi. Le salon est bien décoré, il ya quelques dessins de kate. Tony n'a jamais oublié sa « petite sœur ». Ce n'est pas pour rien que Méora porte le prénom de Caitlin en second prénom. Mon regard s'attarde, sur une belle photo de famille. C'est Ben qu'il la prise, un mois avant que mon agent ne disparaisse. Ilan est dans les bras de Ziva. Méora est sur les épaules de Tony. Ils sont souriant, l'image d'une belle famille heureuse.  
La photo qui trône sur la cheminé est une photo de Tony et Ziva avec leurs trois enfants. Et il ya cette photo, de Tony et Ziva à la maternité avec dans leurs bras la petite Adina.  
Je n'avais jamais vu Tony pleurer avant ce drame. Ma mémoire ma rapporte à cinq ans en arrière.

« Flash back »  
J'étais dans ma cave, avec mon bateau. Quand mon téléphone à sonné.  
-Gibbs !  
-Patron, c'est…je…  
La voix de Tony, était s'est brisée. J'ai sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.  
-Dinozzo.  
-Patron, c'est Adina.  
-Tu veux que je vienne.  
-S'il te plait.

Je suis arrivé chez mes agents, Un quart d'heure après l'appel de mon agent. Tony ma ouvert la porte, Méora était dans ses bras, quand à Ilan il suivait son père. Ziva elle était assise sur le canapé, et elle tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'Adina. Je lisais une terrible detresse dans les yeux de Tony. J'ai prit Méora dans mes bras quand à Tony il s'est baissé, vers son fils.  
-Et petit homme, tu va aller avec Gibbs. Moi je vais m'occuper de Maman.  
Ben s'est alors approché de moi, il n'avait que 3 ans. Ce gamin a toujours comprit rapidement les choses. Tony quand à lui a rejoint Ziva, et avec une patience incroyable, il est arrivé à la raisonner. Ducky est arrivé plus tard. Il a rapidement conclu a le mort prématuré du nourrisson. Le jour où ils ont enterré, leur petit ange, Tony était au plus mal. Ils ont dut attendre, une semaine avant de l'enterrer. Quand ils ont mit Adina en terre, Tony s'est écroulé au sol en pleurs. Méora a été la première à venir voir son papa. Elle tentait de lui essuyer ses larmes. Ziva est arrivé à son tour, et c'est en famille qu'ils sont repartit.

C'est quelques temps plus tard qu'il a pété, un câble. Une sombre histoire, un homme avait tué le bébé de son ex compagne en l'étouffant, après avoir battu la jeune femme. Lorsque nous avons retrouvé « ce monstre » terme employé par DiNozzo. Tony l'a accusé d'avoir tué son petit ange. Jamais je n'avais vu Tony dans un tel état. Il est bien évidemment passé en conseil de discipline et a eu deux semaines de me suspension. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu l'en blâmer.

Fin du flash back

J'entends Ilan pleurer, je vais chercher l'enfant. Je le prends dans mes bras, j'ai le droit à de grands sourires. Il a les mêmes expressions que son père. Je le pose un moment au sol, et là il se met à courir. Ce Gamin ne marche pas il court. Il va voire sa Maman, et tente de grimper sur ses genoux. Elle le prend alors dans ses bras. Cette dernière efface rapidement une larme sur sa joue. Et le lance dans les airs. Ilan rit aux éclats. Je surprends même le rire de Ziva. C'est mieux ainsi la vie continue. Elle pose de nouveau sur ses genoux et ouvre un album photo. Album commencé à la naissance d'Ilan, par Tony. Dés qu'il voit la photo de son père Ilan appelle « papa ». J'adore cette famille, je m'adresse un moment à Ziva.

-Ziva veux-tu que j'aille à l'école chercher Méora et Ben à l'école ?  
-Je veux bien merci, Gibbs.

J'ai dans ma voiture des rehausseurs pour les enfants. J'arrive rapidement à l'école. J'attends patiemment les enfants. Je les vois arriver, ils se tiennent par la main et me regarde à peine. J'espère pouvoir leur faire plaisir.  
-Les enfants, ça vous dit une glace.  
La voix de Méora s'élève dans la voiture.  
- Non, je ne veux pas. Les glaces c'était avec mon papa.  
Un nœud se forme dans mon estomac.  
-Gibbs.  
-Oui Ben.  
-On veut aller voire papa, au cimetière. Quand on en parle, à Maman elle pleure.

-Bien on y va.

J'emmène donc les enfants. Ils me tiennent chacun une main. Je les laisse un moment, ils se tiennent fières devant la tombe de mon agent. Ben ressort la mèdaille, de son père. Avant de partir les enfants font un salut militaire pour leur Papa.  
Méora s'approche de moi.  
-Dis Gibbs, tu croix que mon Papa il m'en veut.  
-Mais pourquoi ton Papa t'en voudrait ?  
-J'ai été méchante avec Tim.  
-Non ton Papa ne t'en veut pas. Mais je crois qu'il voudrait que tu t'excuse.  
-Et Tim il va me pardonner ?  
-Oui.  
Je lui tends alors mon téléphone. Une petite vois fluette se fais entendre.

-Allo. Tim c'est Méora. Je voulais te dire pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit.

-Oui Tim je t'aime.

-A bientôt. Moi aussi je te fais des bisous.  
Nous repartons tous les trois, quand a Méora et Ben ils tiennent la main.

Nous arrivons à destination. Ziva a fait des crêpes pour les enfants. McGee est là  
avec Shanna. Méora s'approche de son parrain qui la prend sur ses genoux. Méora se blotti dans le coup de McGee.  
-Tim ?  
-Oui princesse.  
-Tu vas bientôt avoir ton petit garçon ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu pourras l'appeler Anthony ?  
Je vois alors les yeux de McGee, s'embuer de larmes. Il jette alors un regard à Shanna qui il répond par un simple sourire.  
-Oui ma belle, mon enfant portera le même prénom que ton papa un homme extraordinaire.

Ainsi même si l'absence fait mal. La vie continue. Une vie s'arrête une autre commence.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai contre moi mon enfant, Anthony, Leroy, James Mcgee. C'est un beau bébé 56 cm pour 4k380. Je suis folle de bonheur, tout comme le papa. Cet enfant, vient de naître. Au final nous sommes deux à pleurer de bonheur, moi et Tim. Je vois pourtant dans son regard, un soupçon de tristesse. Il pense à Tony, je le sais parfaitement il se sent toujours responsable de la mort de son ami. Je suis épuisée après une césarienne. Tim emmène notre trésor, pour lui donner son premier bain. Puis il appellera la famille et les amis.  
Je suis dans ma chambre à mes côtés Anthony dans les bras de son papa. Il est béat d'admiration devant son fils. Des coups se font attendre et je vois débarquer la famille DiNozzo. Ilan court dans la chambre, avec ses petites voitures. Quand aux deux grands, j'en ai toujours le cœur serré en les voyants. Ils ont grandit trop vite suite à cette épreuve. Anthony pleure, il réclame son repas, Ziva m'aide en me donnant des astuces pour allaiter mon fils. J'aimerai tellement à cet instant avoir ma mère pour me donner des conseils. Elle, nous a abandonné pour aller vivre ailleurs, j'avais alors 15 an, je lui en ai toujours voulu, mon père s'est démené, pour assurer l'éducation de ses deux filles, il s'est usé la santé en travaillant. Il habite à 800 km d'ici, il me manque terriblement. Je me souviens il y a un an, je me mariais avec Tim. Ce fut un jour inoubliable. Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon père en costume, je vois encore ses larmes lorsqu'il m'a vu.  
Je suis rentré à la maison avec ma famille, Anthony est dans son berceau, quand à moi je suis lovée dans les bras de mon mari. Nous avons besoin d'être tous les trois. En fond sonore la voix de Bono et son sunday bloddy Sunday. Je suis simplement heureuse. Mon père et ma sœur sont partis faire quelques courses. Les parents de Tim, arriveront un peut plus tard, de même que l'équipe du NCIS, Ziva amènera son osso busco . Ce plat est un parfait régal.  
Ils sont tous là, nos familles, j'aime cette ambiance. J'entends mon petit Tony, il réclame son repas. Ziva me propose d'aller le chercher. Cela fait bien 5 minutes, que j'attends leurs retours. Je monte à l'étage, pour y trouver Ziva et mon bébé. Ziva le tiens avec toute la tendresse du monde, tout en pleurant silencieusement. Délicatement, je luis prend Anthony des bras. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil, et je nourri mon enfant.  
-Ziva tu peux me parler, tu sais.  
-Tu dois me trouver idiote, ça fait 5 mois, et je pleure toujours comme une charlotte.  
-Une madeleine Ziva. Non Ziva, tu n'as rien d'une idiote. Crois-moi Tim fait encore des cauchemars, je me trompe ou il y a autre chose.  
-Peut avant, Tony et moi avions décidé d'avoir un autre enfant. Alors quand Anthony est dans mes bras, je me dis que ça pourrait être le mien.

Je comprends, j'entends des petits pas dans le couloir, Ben fait son apparition.  
-Maman, tu viens, Méora va jouer du Piano. Maman tu as pleuré ?  
-Ce n'est pas grave, mon grand. Je viens tout de suite. 

Je nourri toujours Anthony, j'entends les notes du piano. Mon élève, est vraiment douée, surement la plus douée. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie.

Flash back  
Méora avait alors à peine 5 ans, cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle avait commencé le piano. Elle était déjà très douée pour son âge. Elle venait de finir, quand quelques temps plus tard on frappa à l'porte. Et là, il a fait son entrée, le coup de foudre immédiat. La semaine suivante Méora, m'avait invité pour fêter anniversaire. Cette petite chipie, à joué les entremetteuses. 

Fin du flash Back.

Anthony vient de finir son repas, je le descends à l'étage, la star de la journée c'est lui. Même si le public semble hypnotisé par ma jeune élève. Sara la sœur de McGee, vient prendre son neveu dans ses bras. Moi je m'approche de Méora, puis je joue avec elle. Tony était tellement fier du don de sa fille. Il était un véritable papa poule avec ses enfants, et plus particulièrement avec Méora, et sa santé fragile. Elle avait d'ailleurs tendance à en profiter. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie, de cette journée il y a deux ans, Méora avais fait une mauvaise chute. Tony jouait avec son fils lorsqu'il a vu sa fille tomber du toboggan. Il était fou d'inquiétude, elle est restée deux jours en observation. Dès que son papa était là, elle exagérait son état. Et son papa était aux petits soins pour sa fille. Je suis devenue la confidente de Méora, elle m'avoue ses secrets et le manque de son papa adoré.  
Tony était un père aimant et d'une grande patience. Il était devenu un ami, et je dois bien l'avouer il me manque terriblement à moi aussi. 


	5. dernier chapitre

La vie est incroyable et pleine de belles surprises, je viens d'accoucher une magnifique petite fille. J'ai donné la vie dans une morgue, un lieu plutôt inattendu pour mettre au monde un enfant. Je n'ai aucune idée pour le prénom. C'est Palmer, qui m'a aidé à mettre cette petite merveille au monde. On peut me prendre pour une folle, mais lors de mon accouchement, j'ai sentit la présence de mon mari. Il était là pour m'aider dans cette épreuve. Plus que pour les autres naissances, j'ai pleuré.

Il faut dire que c'était une surprise incroyable, j'ai fait ce que les médecins appellent un déni de grossesse. Mon enfant et né huit mois après la mort de son papa. J'attends patiemment mes autres enfants, qui ne devraient pas tarder. Pour la première fois depuis de long mois, je suis enfin heureuse. Cette fois mes enfants débarquent dans la chambre. Ilan comme à son habitude ne tient pas en place. Tout comme son père avant lui.  
Mes deux grands ont débarqués sur mon lit et m'embrassent sous les yeux attendris de Gibbs.

-Ziva, comment vas-tu appeler cette petite merveille ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucunes idées.  
Et voilà je pleure, le bonheur d'avoir un enfant, le manque encore plus cruel du père de mes enfants. Je ne sais plus. Ben, me prends de ses bras en m'embrassant.  
-Angie, parce que ma petite sœur, c'est un cadeau de mon Papa. Et que maintenant, mon papa c'est un ange.  
Je regarde Méora, elle vient de trouver le prénom idéal.  
-Bonjour Angie, nous t'aimons très fort. Ton papa serait très heureux de t'avoir.  
Gibbs nous laisse un moment en famille, Ben aide son petit frère à monter sur le lit. Mes quatre enfants sont avec moi, lorsqu'un photographe, rentre dans la chambre pour prendre en photo mon bébé.  
Me voici rentrée chez moi, Angie dormira dans ma chambre. Gibbs m'a proposé de faire une chambre, pour Angie. J'accepte même si je sais que je serais incapable, de dormir dans une autre chambre qu'elle. Jusqu'à ce que tout risque de mort prématurée soit évité. Pour Ilan, c'était soit moi soit Tony qui dormions dans la chambre avec Ilan. Là je serais seule pour surveiller sa respiration.  
Cette fois j'éclate en sanglot, après avoir mit Angie dans son berceau.  
Gibbs me prend dans ses bras dans un geste paternel.  
-Ziva, tu vas y arriver. Tu ne seras pas seule.

J'attends le piano, c'est Méora qui joue. La musique favorite de Tony, notre chanson. J'en' ai les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais joué avant. Je réalise soudainement que se sera bientôt l'anniversaire de mes deux ainés. Ils grandissent trop vite. Tony voulait les emmener à Disneyworld, tous les deux avec nous. Je le ferai, les enfants seront fous de joie.

Je trouverais du monde pour garder mes deux plus jeunes enfants. Toute l'équipe du NCIS, est venu passer un peut de temps à la maison. Shanna, et Abby ont préparé le repas quand aux hommes ils se chargent du barbecue.  
Les enfants sont tous couchés. La journée a été épuisante pour eux. De nouveau je vois mes enfants jouer, et être un peut plus heureux. Demain sera un autre jour. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à McGee, mais je vais définitivement quitter le NCIS. Mes deux grands seront moins angoissés. Hier j'ai surprît une conversation entre les jumeaux. Après un énième cauchemar de Méora, Ben parvenait à la consoler et à la calmer. Elle venait de lui raconter le cauchemar dans lequel, un homme venait de tuer sa maman. 

Quelle mère pourrait rester impassible face aux angoisses de sa fille. J'aime mes enfants plus que ma vie. Et je sais que c'est ce que Tony aurait voulut. Je monte dans notre chambre, Angie viens de se réveiller. Je la prends dans mes bras, je m'assois pour lui donner le sein.  
Angie viens de finir. Je la garde contre moi. C'est mon petit miracle. Tony voulait tellement une autre fille. Moi je voulais un petit gars, mais qu'importe ma fille est parfaite.

. Mon rêve m'a guidé vers Tony, et notre petite Adina. J'entends encore ses paroles.  
« Et, ma petite ninja. Notre petite Angie est magnifique, tout comme toi. Les enfants grandissent bien, je vous aime tous. Tu me manque mon amour. Les enfants me manquent, mais je veux que vous soyez heureux. Moi je suis en paix. Je prends soin d'Adina »  
J'ai la sensation, de sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur mon front.

Je vois Méora et Ben débarquer dans ma chambre timidement sur la pointe des pieds, depuis la mort de leur Papa, ils dorment dans la même chambre. Je les invites à venir dans mon lit, et après avoir posé leur petite sœur dans son berceau. Cette fois c'est Ilan qui me réclame. Nous voici bientôt tous dans le même lit. J'installe un lit parapluie pour Ilan. Puis je m'assois dans mon lit après l'avoir couché et embrassé. Ben et Méora qui se serrent contre moi. Je ne tarde pas à les chatouiller. Je les entends rire. Il y a-t-il un son plus merveilleux que le rire de mes enfants.  
Les enfants se sont endormis. Je veille sur leurs sommeils.  
C'est la première véritable nuit, que je passe depuis que Tony n'est plus là. Ni Méora ni Ben n'ont fait de cauchemars. Quand à Angie elle dort paisiblement, de tous mes enfants, c'est la première à passer ses premières nuits, sans me réveiller. Cette enfant porte son prénom à merveille.

Je laisse les enfants dormir, et je vais préparer leurs petits déjeunés. Je me sens sereine, Tony veille sur ses enfants. Cette fois je vois tous mes enfants débarquent dans la cuisine. Méora, tient dans ses bras sa petite sœur, telle une petite maman. Quand à Ben il s'occupe d'Ilan. Méora, vient vers moi tout en me signalant, qu'Angie à faim.  
Les enfants sont à table, Ben a posé son petit frère dans le rehausseur, c'est Méora qui lui donne à manger.

Nous sommes au cimetière, c'est Ben et Méora qui me l'ont demandé. Ils veulent parler à leur papa. Pour dire je vrai n'avais pas osé y retourner. Ce calme nous fait du bien. Même Ilan reste calme, ce qui me semble assez incroyable. Ilan n'est jamais calme.

Aujourd'hui ma petite Angie à un an. Ilan bouge toujours autant, c'est un véritable casse coup. Le père de Tony est présent, il nous a aidés durant cette épreuve et ses petits enfants l'adorent. Angie porte toujours aussi bien son prénom. Elle est toute calme et douce. Quand à Gibbs, il est finalement revenu à Washington. C'est lui qui garde les enfants quand je suis absente, en effet je travaille depuis peu dans un lycée en temps que professeur de langues. Gibbs est la meilleure des nounous, même si il est incapable de refuser quoi que se soit aux enfants. Abby a adopté un petit éthiopien, « Teddy » dont je suis la marraine. Il vient d'arriver sur le sol Américain. Nos enfants vont ruiner Gibbs. 

Mes deux ainés font ma fierté, même si je trouve qu'ils ont grandit trop vite. Méora, a été admise au conservatoire de la ville. Ben, a deux ans d'avance sur sa scolarité, il réfléchit trop vite pour moi. Il est aussi très doué en sport. Avec une nette préférence pour le base-ball. Tony serait fier de ses enfants.

« Ma ninja préférée, je suis fière de toi, des enfants. Je vous aime de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Vous êtes ce qu'il m'est arrivé de plus beau. »

Je repars avec ma famille, le vent caresse ma joue. La vie est devant nous, et ensemble nous sommes plus forts. Tony est dans chacun de mes enfants. Ils sont ce que Tony m'a confié de plus beau et de plus précieux. Ils sont ma force, ils me donnent envie de vivre, de me battre chaque jours.

La plus belle photo de notre famille ? Il y a en 'a tellement. Celle de la maternité, pour la naissance d'Angie. Mes enfants sont autours de moi. Ben y tient dans ses mains un portrait de son Papa. J'ai toujours mon alliance à mon annulaire. Quand à celle de Tony je la conserve autour du coup en pendentif. Où que j'aille dans la ville je retrouve Tony, par des milliers souvenirs. Ensemble nous allons tous au parc, notre parc favori, ce parc ou Méora à fait ces premiers pas. Ce parc dans lequel nos deux grands sont nés. Et encore beaucoup de souvenirs, le plus beau, c'est dans ce parc que Tony, ou plutôt que les enfants m'ont demandé en mariage. 

Flash back

Nous étions dans le parc, nos jumeaux avaient bien grandit, ils avaient alors quatre ans.  
Ilan, s'est approché de moi  
« Maman, tu veux te marier avec Papa, parce qu'il dit que tu es la plus belle et la meilleure des Mamans »  
Méora elle me tendait un petit écrin. Je me suis mise à pleurer, et j'ai embrassé amoureusement Tony  
-Maman pourquoi tu dis rien ?  
Tony s'est alors tourné vers sa princesse, et en la faisant tourner dans les airs.  
-Maman est d'accord ma princesse, Maman est d'accord.  
Les enfants étaient fous de joies, tout comme moi. Notre Mariage, fut fabuleux, simple comme je le voulais. Quand au voyage de Noces nous sommes partis avec les enfants en Israël.  
Par la suite nous sommes partis 3 Jours à Venise, Tony ne voulant pas se séparer trop longtemps de nos enfants. Tony avait tellement souffert de l'absence de son père et de son manque d'affection, qu'il faisait tout pour que les enfants comprennent l'importance qu'ils avaient pour lui. Tony était un papa présent et attentif et Méora savait parfaitement comment obtenir de son papa toutes ses demandes. Il ne pouvait presque rien lui refuser. Il faut dire que nous avons bien faillit la perdre, dans ses premières semaines de vies. Mais aujourd'hui elle bien vivante, et pleine de vie.

Le mois prochain, aura lieu le procès de Carl Smith, l'homme qui a fait de mes enfants, des orphelins de papa. Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe ont tout mit en œuvre pour le retrouver. Je n'emmènerai pas mes enfants au procès ils ont assez souffert comme ça. Ils commencent juste à cicatriser de leurs blessures, je n'en rajouterai pas et ils sont bien trop jeunes.

1


End file.
